Love cruise
by narutogeek123
Summary: What happens when Sauske asked Sakura To marry him? Well find out!
1. Chapter 1

A Cruise of Love

By: narutogeek123

Sakura was excited for her cruise that she just won; she could invite five other people to come with her. Sakura decided to call the five people she would take. She lifted her phone and dialed Sauske's number first, ready to tell him about the cruise. Sauske and Sakura have been dating for a little over a year and they loved each other. While the phone rang Sakura couldn't wait to tell him the good news. Hello he answered. Hey' Sauske-Kun I just wanted to tell you that I won a cruise for a week and guess who's coming? Gee, Sakura I don't know he said in a funny romantic voice. Oh Sauske-Kun don't be silly you know you're invited! Oh, and Sauske I'm also inviting four more people to come too. Well, Sakura who else is coming? Im also inviting neji',Tenten, naruto and hinata. Well tell them about the cruise tommorow. K sauske i will! I love you Suske! I love you to Sakura! Bye! Sakura called everyone she would invite and everyone packed a week's worth of clothes and their swimming suits.

**A/N this is my first chapter of this story i would love it if u would r/r and tell me if i should keep this up!! Thanx!**


	2. The cruise

**Chapter 2: The cruise**

The next day everyony got up bright and early and set foot on their cruise ship to set their rooms up. Since they were just couples the couples decided to share rooms. Sakura was in their room (sauske and Sakura's room) putting their stuff away when sauske walkes up. Sakura? Yes Sauske? He knelt on his knee and brought a box and opened it inside was a beautiful diamond ring, he then asked will you marry me? In shock Sakura started crying tears of joy and then said yes.

**A/N Yes i know these Chapters are pretty short but please tell me what you think!! **


	3. an anouncement

**Chapter 3: An Anouncment **

The very next day bright and early Sakura,Tenten, and Hinata were on the boat deck pering out onto the Beautiful ocean in their relaxing reclining chairs. Girls sakura yelled in excitment. Yes, Sakura Tenten and Hinata said what is it, what's wrong? they said worridly.

Oh, nothing is wrong it's just that I have some wonderful news!! What is it Sakura? TenTen said in excitment to find out what Sakura's been holding in her mind since last night.

Hinata, Tenten and Sakura were excited to get to go on a Cruise with their boyfriends because this was their first vacation since they became ninjas so many years ago. Everybody they knew was at least 21 by now and loved being old enough to not live with their parents.

Hinata, and Tenten I want you to know that...

Yes, Sakura they said really nervous by now. Sauske asked me to marry him!! TenTen, Hinata, and Sakura Screamed in excitment. Oh by the way i want you guys to be the brides maids! TenTen and Hinata screamed so loud they nearly fainted from all of this!!

Thank you Sakura for such the honor TenTen said without any hesitation at all. Yeah, Sakura thanks we won't disapoint you Hinata manged to say. Ever since Hinata dated Naruto she hasn't been as shy as she was when she first started liking Naruto as a little girl.

Let's celebrate girls!! They broke out all of their Sake and drank.

Meanwhile the boys were celebrating the good news they got from sauske but decided to drink some of their great exspensive sake later. Neji, Naruto and Sauske decided to celebrate by jumping into the cruise ships pool. They went to the pool to see their girlfriends in it to but ... they ... They were drowning!!

Naruto Yelling for Hinata jumped ito the pool swimming towards the bottom. Sauske and Neji doing the same also jumped in for their love of their lives.

The girls falling to the bottom of the pool crying hoping their boyfriend would save them manged to just think of only on thing...Their funeral!! Thinking their gonna die they pray that they survive the 8ft pool of the watery death.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think of my third chapter and I'll upload my fourth chapther!! Thank you!!**


End file.
